morty_3amfandomcom-20200214-history
ScorchClann
ScorchClan _______ _______ Additional Information _______ Weather: Hot with about 86% humidity Season: Greenleaf/Summer Terrain: A dry, thin forest with patches of cherry blossom trees around the edges, one wide river divides the territory in half Traits: Stocky and extremely broad/muscly cats with long hooked claws, patient and optimistic Dangers: Foxes, badgers, falling trees, venomous snakes, flooding, drowning Prey: Mice, squirrels, voles, fish Server and land: Sarepia Forest in the server Danube OC Count: '''2 '''Member Count-to 30: 0 Clan Code _______ 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Double-clanning is prohibited, all it portrays is betrayal. If you're caught double-clanning you will be exiled upon revelation. There will be NO exceptions if being exiled from double-clanning is the consequence, but if you are truly loyal you would choose one. And if the one you chose is SC, you will only have to confront the Leader and explain why you double-clanned. 3. Activity is EXTREMELY important, you can't be on that day or if you know you're going to be active for some time NOTIFY the leader or deputy. If they notice you haven't been on the Wiki or Aj in at least 10 days you will either be taken off the roster or demoted. 4. Everyone knows that disrespecting high ranks or even clan-mates can lead to consequences. But disrespect to higher ranks? That's unacceptable and will immediately go to a confrontation to the leader and deputy. 5. ScorchClan isn't an airport where you just come and go. If you join and stay for no more than three days and leave, you most likely wont be let back in again. But, if you join and stay for more than 1+ weeks, there's an 80% chance you'll be let in again. 6. We do NOT tolerate laziness at all in SC, meaning if you don't get on for roleplay because you "don't feel like it" or if you don't follow directions because "you're too lazy", you will be warned. If you're warned at least 3 times consequences will follow. Hierarchy _______ Leader {x1} The leader is in charge of making decisions that the Clan's future depends on, take care of day-to-day of affairs within the Clan. They have full reign over the Clan and are to be respected, any refusal of their orders will result in consequences. Their word is law. Deputy {x1} ' The deputy helps the leader make decisions and aid in their daily tasks as well as organizing patrols. Take the leader's position when the current leader dies or retires. They are to be respected, any refusal to do so and consequences will result. '''Medicine Cats {x4} ' The medicine cat is in charge of tending to wounded or sick cats and interpreting omens and prophecies from StarClan. Cats from all Clans are to respect them, any disrespect to a medicine cat will result in punishment. '''Elite Warriors {x5} The elite warriors are a few of the most experienced warriors in ScorchClan, they're in charge of helping the leader make decisions and aid them with anything. They should be respected but if disrespected, punishment most likely WON'T follow. Warriors {xInfinite} The warriors protect and care for the Clan, they're extremely vital for the survival of ScorchClan. Most cats in SC are warriors and train apprentices, they are to be respected but if disobeyed little to no punishment will follow. Apprentices {xInfinite} The apprentices are trained by warriors or a medicine cat and after 6 moons of training ascend to a warrior or a medicine cat. They're in charge of chores around camp, hunting, and defending the Clan. Kits {xInfinite} The kits are the future of the Clan, they are cared for by all cats and are apprenticed at 6 moons. Queens {xInfinite} The queens care for the kits and raise them until they're ready to be apprenticed. All the queens work together to protect the kits. Elders {xInfinite} The elders are warriors who have chosen the path of retirement, they are cared for and well respected. Associations _______ Applications _______ Joining Name Username Desired Rank Roleplay Example Other Information Skype/Kik/Other Alliance Please note that we only accepted alliances with other domestic cat Clans. Group Name Leader Name Leader Username Tag Color